User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 2
This is an archive of my talk page, from October 2nd, 2006 to January 9th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Your Ascended Hydromancer's Male images Hey there, I'm curious about the images of the Ascended Hydromancer's Male armor you uploaded. They seem to be using the low texture resolution from lower graphics options, which is curious, considering GW's screenshot feature (all textures should be loaded in high-res when taking a screenshot). Did you take the screenshots in Guild Wars or did you use an external application? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:57, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :While I've been impressed with GW's pics, they're all bitmap (which are huge files). I use the in-game screencapture (prntscrn), but I use a freeware program (irfanview) to crop and save as jpg. The loss of quality comes from using irfanview, most likely, but it's much faster to do a whole set of armor (cropping and saving as JPG's) in irfanview, than say, photoshop (although photoshop would keep more of the quality). If I have lots of time on my plate, I'll use photoshop. If not, I'll be using irfanview. -Auron 07:02, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think I know now what's "wrong" with the images. I don't think IrfanView is to blame (use it myself, really nice piece of software). You took the screenshots inside a town/outpost and the char you photographed is not your own, but a different player, right? Meh, I should've thought of that. Other player chars inside a town will always be only shown in medium texture quality. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Help I want to create my user's page like your page but i don't know how to do. Could you help me?Thanks — ThePaladin 16:03, 6 October 2006 : I did it! See my page if you want. — ThePaladin 17:21, 8 October 2006 I'm fairly new to Guildwiki. You mentioned that I emptied my talk page. I didn't know you could archive it, and it was over two months old. How do I archive it?--Joseph Leito 16:34, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Erasing I'll refrain from flaming and I will sign my comments, but I have a valid point to make. Erasing my contributions will do you no good, I'll repost them as many times as I have to. YOu're supposed to test. To try. Dismissing out of hand is the hallmark of mediocrity and has no place in the Favored/Unfavored vote. NightAngel 13:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) Fame and glory. Yup. Posting in a Wikipedia for a online RPG game is really going to skyrocket my ego. Lol. So very lol. No. Just tired of narrow-minded people and always willing to defend something new, different and interesting against conservative fools. That's a pretty idealistic goal, cause there are a LOT of conservative fools out there. But i'll give it a shot :) NightAngel 13:12, 4 December 2006 (CST) Sigh. I love to argue, but fortunately I have learned to stop quickly before I waste too much of my time. Yup, you win. Your characters are all incredibly innovative and awesome builds. Your opinions are enlightened and just plain brilliant. Your arguments are rock-solid and persuasive. There is nothing left to do here but admit my defeat. All builds except yours should be deleted from this Wiki, there is no point in playing Guild Wars unless we play it like the best player that has ever lived. (/bow). :) NightAngel 13:30, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Why are you here? — Skuld 13:34, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Oddly enough, I've never contributed a build to GuildWiki, and I never will. I find the entire section of the wiki an embarassment, and I'm in favor of its complete removal. Also, I do not strive to make anyone give up; from my experience, people that throw in the towel early are the most extreme "do it my way or don't do it" people around. At least look in the mirror before judging others. -Auron 13:39, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::lol, i checked them out, its funny someone actually thought you were serious with an echo mending monk build =D and btw you're elementalist picture made me lol =D --Fatigue 17:29, 8 December 2006 (CST) Changed build Hey, i thought i would let you know that my build Steady Warrior has been changed alot since the last time you voted. Could you revote? thanx BMW 23:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I'll take a look. -Auron 00:11, 7 December 2006 (CST) Oops Oops, Disciple of Death was not meant for AB, I've corrected this and you may want to change what your vote says or change your vote all together. Sir On The Edge 18:57, 10 December 2006 (CST) :"Is this a joke? — Skuld" -Auron 21:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) New builds policy proposal Hi. As somebody who has made several contributions to the discussion at Project talk:No Original Builds I just wanted to draw your attention to an alternative policy I've proposed at Project:Build Split. If you've got the time I'd be very grateful if you could give it a read through and leave any comment you may have on its talk page. Thanks! --NieA7 10:41, 19 December 2006 (CST) hi — Skuld 16:58, 20 December 2006 (CST) :lmao, lolol. I know a few users that need that box badly. -Auron 17:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Enjoy --Llednar 03:14, 23 December 2006 (CST) A Chain Letter Merry Christmas, man. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:08, 25 December 2006 (CST) Putting you on notice... Just so you understand, undermining and breaking policy to joke or make a point is an offense punishable by banning. Some have already brought up the example of Not A Fifty Five. I would have banned you if it were not for the participation of Skuld. Because Skuld is an established user and an admin (whereas 55 was just starting and being rebelious) I chose not to mete out any penalties because I believe his participation must have seemed to validate your actions and Ichigo. However, I do NOT like what I am reading in your comments and Ichigo's about this whole situation. So, I am letting you know why leniency was shown and also letting you know it won't be shown for future incidents. If you cannot see how utterly despicable and unacceptable it is to mock people's work in such a rude and ruthless way then perhaps we as a community would be better off without you. --Karlos 00:47, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks for your generosity. :You know, look way back; I've never had a problem with an admin till recently. Adminning takes lots of work, and I've always respected all of you. When a few of you started acting like blind zealots, that respect took a hit. I don't stir up trouble for the sake of stirring it up, but as soon as people start giving (and others accepting) bullshit reasoning for actions, my red flag goes up; this is the blind zeal I'm talking about. *"If you cannot see how utterly despicable and unacceptable it is to mock people's work in such a rude and ruthless way then perhaps we as a community would be better off without you." <--- If that's all you know, the "my way or the highway" mentality, I fear for the Wiki. I understand that the favored voting on the page was rude, but it wasn't ruthless. Let's also discuss "how utterly despicable and unacceptable it is." By showing leniency, you contradicted the "unacceptable" part. By saying "despicable," you betray an inability to see motive; I wasn't doing it to vandalize, I wasn't doing it to be rude. It was for humor (and if you want to use the "zomg the user is scarred for life bcos of ur sense of humor" defense please provide the user's response; any feelings you may have are irrelevant as examples, seeing as you aren't that user). :All in all... Look in the mirror. Are you so ready to judge another, and cast him out of your "community?" -Auron 01:52, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Make this about me, if you wish. And yes, what you guys did collectively was disguisting and inexcusable. It is THE worst case of user harassment I have seen on the wiki since I first joined and I am not exaggerating. It was extremely poor judgement on your behalf, all of you. And to see you first mock another user, then reject being tod yuo are wrong, then try and turn this on me is very unfortunate. I would have thought my message is very clear. All of you who are decrying the death of humor on the wiki and how the admins are too uptight should face the fact that this IS the way this place is run. So, yes, if you absolutely need to put down users in the way you did, then unfortunately, we'll have to do without you here. ::This is not a hint for you to leave, nor am I threatening. I am being very clear. Such blatant disregard of GW:YOU is unacceptable in this wiki and your lack of remorse is troubling to me. You have done good work on the wiki, but no matter how much you contribute, if you make it harder for others to contribute, you will not be welcome here. This applies to you and me and everyone else. --Karlos 03:34, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::This is to address your complaint that I just talking about myself... Here is what the user said: ::Before deleting my page again please leave an actual reason so I know what I did wrong. If it's the whole Warrior casting spells thing you need to chill out. A warrior using a 5 energy spell is not absurd at all. If you feel inclined to delete this page again please leave a notice up for at least two hours so I can find out why. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 172.194.119.102 (contribs) 00:29, 29 December 2006. ::Wow, I never knew people could be such ***holes for no reason at all. (Well I guess I did, I do play online games) You don't need to Vote for things in the humor catagory. (Midnight) EVERY build is vetted for the same bull**** reasons so why is this one to get the stupid catagories and templates at the top? (Auron) Nobody changed a thing other than me and all suggestions given were complete crap. How is this a random skill bar? It's arguably the best Sword Warrior three attack combination in the game with a strong IAS and a good running skill. I was still working on the build when someone moved it to testing. Not only is the voting system crap (widely agreed on) but you guys make it worse when you add joke votes! (Auron) If the voting system is so broken, fix it! If my build is so bad, convince the favored voters to change thier votes. I didn't do anything wrong, the build works, maybe not as well as you'd like it to but as the system currently works, it does not matter what you like as long as a few more like it ::Now, does it sound to you like this guy is enjoying your joke on him? What more does he need to say to get you guys to stop? And then Dirigible and 130.50 and Xasxas ALL said the same thing? We're all overly sensitive grouchy old men? Please show some responsibility and own up to your mistake or at LEAST stop defending it. --Karlos 15:19, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::To keep you updated; I've never thought what I did was right, nor was I defending it. I admitted to being an asshole by voting favored (which is all I did, mind you; check the history). If I had reverted the author's edits, if I had added "humor" tags to the article, I'd have a lot more to be sorry about. But as it stands, I understand that voting favored on that build was arrogant and ass-holish, and I have no plans to ever do it again. -Auron 16:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) Armor S & F User:Bexor/Armor Project If you have the time to take a look and put any ideas on the talk page. Thankies - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 12:02, 2 January 2007 (CST)